


Reencuentros

by YattenKitsune



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YattenKitsune/pseuds/YattenKitsune
Summary: Sonrió con tristeza mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la ventana del avión. Habían sido los mejores cinco años de su vida, pero al parecer todo se había terminado





	Reencuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba
> 
> Idea original de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de Disney, a excepción de algún extra. Yo sólo hago uso de sus nombres para complacer a mi extraña mente.
> 
> Aviso: Es un HIGUEL/HIROGUEL (HiroxMiguel). No te gusta, no leas.
> 
> Dedicado: Creo que esta es la primera vez que me lo voy a dedicar a mí, porque creo que me lo merezco después de todo  
> un proceso emocional que he estado llevando desde el ficversario anterior.
> 
> Notas de Autor: En el 15 de febrero del 2005 me atreví a subir por primera vez una de mis historias, era horrible, pésima narración, un trama más que repetido y rosa, pero aun así hubo gente que me leyó y me dio aliento para que siguiera escribiendo, gracias a ellas yo celebro mi hoy treceavo año subiendo fanfics, gracias a ellas y a ustedes que me leen hoy.
> 
> He visto sólo las películas, nada más.

Guardó la foto en su bolso antes de levantarse de su asiento y abordar el avión que lo llevaría hasta México. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que había podido viajar hasta Santa Cecilia para el Día de Muertos. Sonrió con tristeza mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la ventana del avión. Habían sido los mejores cinco años de su vida, pero al parecer todo se había terminado.

 

Hace poco más de ocho años había viajado a San Fransokyo para cumplir su sueño: estudiar en una de las más prestigiosas universidades e internacionalizar su carrera de músico. El primer año había sido difícil, todo era muy distinto para él, un chico de pueblo. La ciudad era enorme y el idioma se le hacía un tanto complicado – aún se le enreda la lengua en el momento de dar entrevistas -, pero lo más duro había sido alejarse de su familia y de Santa Cecilia luego de la tragedia que los había golpeado poco antes de su partida.

 

Agradeció al asistente de vuelo que le ofreció algo para beber, aún quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de aterrizar. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear aquella canción que aprendió cuando tenía doce años, aquella canción que lo había acompañado a lo largo de su vida y que cantaba en cada uno de sus recitales, que le cantaba cada vez que tenía que alejarse de él.

 

“Hiro” susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

 

.-.

 

Hiro aún se encontraba en su oficina/taller a pesar que el horario de salida había pasado hace más de cinco horas y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo.

 

Se sacó sus gafas y las dejó con desprecio sobre la mesa donde se encontraba trabajando, tantos años frente a las pantallas le habían pasado la factura en su vista. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y puso una de sus manos sobre sus ojos. Suspiró cansado.

 

“Hiro, té” Apareció a su lado Baymax con una taza caliente de té. Hiro, con el pasar de los años, había ido mejorando al encantador robot blanco para que fuera supliendo todas sus necesidades, había aumentado la duración de la batería y agregado algunas actualizaciones por aquí y por allá tomando en cuenta su principal función, servir y ayudar a los que se encontraban con algún tipo de agravio. Ahora era casi imposible ver a Hiro en la empresa sin Baymax a su lado.

 

“Gracias” respondió mientras se acomodaba en su silla y aceptaba la taza caliente. La idea de la empresa había partido en la casa de Fred, luego de una reunión con sus amigos y la oferta que le habían hecho a Gogo por uno de sus inventos y el temor que pudiera pasar un _Callaghan_ nuevo. Poco a poco la idea había ido tomando fuerza y con Fred como el inversionista más importante habían dado inicio, era un lugar donde podrían seguir experimentando y producir en masa sus inventos.

 

“Hiro, llevas más de veinticuatro horas despierto. Debo recordarte que la media de los adultos debe dormir entre siete y ocho horas para—“

 

“Lo sé, Baymax, gracias” interrumpió antes de tomar otro sorbo de su té. Se puso sus gafas y comenzó a revisar el código que estaba escribiendo. Baymax estuvo unos minutos más a su lado antes de dirigirse al sector de la cocina y prepararle algo de comer, sabía que dentro de unos minutos le daría hambre.

 

“Hey, Grandulón” saludó Wasabi “Hiro ¿está aún por acá?” Preguntó sirviéndose una taza de café, su cabello misteriosamente se encontraba de un color verde.

 

“Hiro aún está en el taller. No ha dormido en más de veinticinco horas”

 

“Parece que esa pelea le está afectando más de lo que creíamos” Dejó su taza sobre el mesón y tomó el plato con una comida que había preparado el robot. “Déjame llevárselo, a ver si logro convencerlo de irse”

 

Cuando Wasabi llegó hasta donde se encontraba el menor, lo encontró observando ensimismado una fotografía sobre su escritorio. Cerró la puerta despacio, pero el _click_ que sonó logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se puso a teclear.

 

“Hey, Baymax ¿traes comida? Porque estoy muerto de hamb—Oh…” se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de quién había entrado en la habitación “Hola, Wasabi, llegas temprano” dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

“Más bien no me he ido y parece que tú tampoco”  Señalando las envolturas de las golosinas que sobresalían de su basurero y las frazadas desordenadas sobre el sillón de la esquina. “Desde cuándo que no te vas a tu casa”

 

“Un par de días ¡Pero!” exclamó antes que el otro tuviera oportunidad de decir algo “¡Este proyecto es demasiado importante, si todo sale bien lo podremos vender muy bien!” Wasabi dejó el plato al lado de la taza vacía.

 

“Hiro” empezó “Estamos preocupado por ti. Ha sido ya casi una semana que no te vas a tu casa, creemos que esta pelea—“

 

“Él no tiene nada que ver en esto” masculló el menor. EL otro se revolvió su cabello verde.

 

“Por qué no vas y tratan de solucionar lo que sea que los tiene separados, ¿hm?”

 

“No creo que entiendas la seriedad del asunto” dijo dándole la espalda.

 

“No será por lo que publicó aquella revista ¿verdad?” cuando vio que Hiro apretada su mandíbula se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo “¡Vamos, Hiro! Todos podemos ver que Miguel está totalmente enamorado de ti”

 

“Debo terminar esto antes del mediodía, te agradecería que me dejaras solo” Wasabi suspiró al ver que seguir hablándole al menor era una batalla perdida, así que acercó el plato más hacia el pelinegro y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de salir.

 

Hiro no se había atrevido a decir que Miguel se había ido de la casa llevándose toda su ropa con él, no se había atrevido a admitir que quizás esta vez no volvería.

 

.-.

 

“Miguel!” Gritó su Mamá cuando lo vio bajar del autobús. “Miguel” Susurró a su oído cuando lo abrazó, el respondió el abrazo estrechándola con delicadeza.

 

“Mamá” dijo él luego de besarle el negro cabello.

 

Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había visto a su mamá allá en San Fransokyo y más de dos desde que él había puesto un pie en la casona de la familia.

 

“¿Vienes solo, mijo? Qué pasa con…” Miguel sólo negó con su cabeza, ella le besó la mejilla y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su hogar.

 

A la familia de Miguel le había costado un tiempo en aceptar a Hiro, renuentes a creer que un hombre pudiese amar a otro de tal manera. Le había costado sudor y lágrimas, a Miguel, poder convencerlos de que Sí era posible, su prima había sido su mejor aliada y, por supuesto, abuelita había sido la más difícil, pero una vez que la familia conoció al otro chico se quedaron sin argumentos.

 

El negocio familiar había brillado bajo el mandato de su prima, quien se manejaba en el negocio como pez en el agua y ahora “Zapatos Rivera” era una marca conocida a nivel continental. Obviamente Miguel era su mayor publicidad.

 

“¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó?” Preguntó su mamá luego de comer, ellos se encontraban sentados frente al pozo, solos ya que abuelita estaba durmiendo la siesta. Miguel apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y simplemente suspiró.

 

“¿Podemos hablar de esto otro día?” cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que ella irradiaba.

 

“Cuéntame, entonces, sobre tus giras” él sonrió y se largó a hablarle sobre todos esos lugares exóticos que había conocido gracias a la música.

 

.-.

 

Hiro cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí, en su mano cargaba con la maleta de Baymax para ser cargado. Encendió las luces y lo observó, dándose cuenta de todos aquellos detalles que ya no estaban.

_“¿Acaso no crees en mí?”_ Había preguntado Miguel esa tarde

_“No”_ él había respondido.

 

La casa nunca se había sentido tan vacía como en ese momento.

 

Las discusiones habían ido en aumento desde hace un tiempo, con sus horarios de trabajo y las largas ausencias del mexicano por sus giras, habían ido haciendo mella en su relación, tanto que en los últimos meses parecían más dos extraños viviendo bajo un mismo techo.

_“¿Quieres que me vaya?”_

 

Pudo ver cómo su silencio destruía al otro.

 

Se dejó caer pesado sobre el sofá luego de conectar la batería del Robot. Suspiró una y otra vez tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

 

_“Qué es esa ridícula historia que me estás contando, Miguel! Puras mentiras contigo!”_

 

_“Es verdad lo que pasó, Hiro, cómo crees que puedo asegurarte que está bien ¿Acaso no crees en mí?”_

 

 _“Claro que no, cómo quieres que te crea esa… Y esto!”_ gritó tirándole la revista a la cabeza _“Explícamelo, Miguel, porque yo sabía que tuviste una reunión con un sello importante ese día, o me dirás que son tus amiguitas son esqueletos del más allá”_

_“Sí pasó lo que te conté, Hiro. Y SÍ tuve esa reunión, pero salí a la hora que te dije y llegué al cementerio, pero tú ya no estabas!”_ recogió la revista y vio las fotos _“Esto es mentira, Hiro, son fotos falsas. Por favor, créeme”_

 

Por supuesto que él había creído en Miguel, por cinco años creyó en él, pero su ausencia en el cementerio había sido demasiado. Tía Cass había fallecido a unos días que se cumplieran quince años desde la muerte de Tadashi, una falla renal se la había llevado con rapidez y casi sin dolor. Miguel lo acompañó durante todo el proceso con palabras de apoyo y suspendiendo giras para poder estar junto a él, pero el día del funeral no había podido asistir – y él se sintió traicionado, pero quién podía juzgarlo, ella había sido como una madre para él, la única que conoció, que recordaba -, una reunión con una compañía de música internacional había pedido una reunión con él que no pudo aplazar. _“Regresaré en cuanto termine, te lo prometo”_ le había dicho. Mentira…

 

Él aún conservaba el café y cada vez que se frustraba con sus experimentos – o Miguel – lo atendía personalmente. Cuando no, tenía a una chica que trabajaba ahí. En el café había conocido a Miguel, a un Miguel distinto, más triste, más serio, más perdido – no pudo evitar reconocerse -. Muchas veces Tía Cass le pedía que tocara la guitarra para ella – al principio solía rehusarse -, su rostro parecía iluminarse cada vez que hacía cantar al instrumento y él le acompañaba con su voz – cuando Miguel cantaba, Hiro sentía su cara enrojecerse aunque hubiera canciones que no entendiera la letra, poco después entendió qué significaba eso -. Poco a poco ambos se fueron haciendo amigos y a medida que Miguel se volvía el joven alegre y pícaro que Mamá aseguraba que siempre fue, los sentimientos entre ellos se fueron desarrollando solos. Tía Cass siempre sonreía cuando los veía juntos.

 

Pero ahora Tía Cass no estaba y tampoco Miguel…

 

Él sabía que había sido muy duro con el mexicano, lo de las fotos no había sido tan grave como lo había hecho creer, a pesar que no era la primera vez que los diarios y revistas y portales de internet publicaban noticias como estas, con videos y fotos de Miguel acompañado siempre de bellas mujeres – y no tenía nada que ver que ninguno de los dos había hecho el esfuerzo de hacer pública su relación, siendo ambos figuras destacadas en sus áreas -, sabía que en los tiempos que vivían era muy fácil trucarlos. Fue la historia que le había narrado cuando llegaron a casa lo que más le había enfurecido. La fecha, las circunstancias y porque era imposible que le hubiera pasado. Si bien él había tenido sus propias aventuras siendo más joven – y aún las tenía aunque a Miguel le dijera lo contrario -, estaba Baymax como prueba.

_“¿Por favor créeme, Hiro?”_

 

Claro que lo hacía, porque lo que más quería Hiro en este momento era creer que existía un “más allá” donde estaban esperándolo aquellos que se habían ido de su lado – y por eso lo dejaba, desde que se fueron a vivir juntos, hacer su altar lleno de flores y pétalos que llegaban hasta la puerta, año tras años -, porque lo que más quería en estos momentos era encontrar una forma de estar frente a Tía Cass y obtener un abrazo de ella, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que era normal que doliera, que estaba bien llorar, diciéndole que habría una forma de superar todo este embrollo con o sin Miguel – pero ojalá que fuera con, porque de verdad lo echaba de menos -.

 

.-.

 

“Hola Papá Hector, Mamá Imelda” Saludó mientras limpiaba el vidrio que protegía la fotografía para luego ponerla en lo más alto del altar. Una a una fue saludando y colocando las fotografías en sus respectivos lugares luego de quitarles el polvo acumulado. “Papá…”

 

“Miguel, mijo! ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías a vernos?” Saludó Abuelita desde la puerta con sus brazos llenos de flores, él se acercó y la abrazó besándole la frente, era la cuarta vez que lo saludaba desde que había llegado. “¿Vienes solo? Qué hay de—“

 

“Abuelita! Quería que fuera una sorpresa!” Exclamó pasando por su lado saliendo de la habitación. “Iré a buscar a mamá ahora!”

 

“¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hm?” Le preguntó a las fotos mientras acomodaba las flores. “Está triste…” No dio cuenta que uno de los pétalos cayó al suelo y brillando lo atravesó.

 

“Miguel!” Exclamó su tía al verlo pasar cargando unas cajas al taller. “Miguel, ven acá” Dejó las cajas a un lado “Miguel, tu sabes que jamás te obligaría a hacer nada de lo que no quieres ¿Verdad?” asintió dudoso “Los vecinos se enteraron que estás acá y pues, querían saber si podías ser jurado en el concurso de talentos y quizás tocar algunas canciones. Yo sé que estás de vacaciones y no de buen ánimo…”

 

“Por supuesto! Sólo dígame dónde es” ella desvió su mirada antes de murmurar el lugar “¿Dónde?” preguntó de nuevo.

 

“En La Plaza del Mariachi” dijo finalmente. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó.

 

“No” Se dio media vuelta y tomó las cajas para llevárselas a su lugar.

 

“Miguel… Han pasado ya nueve años” dijo su tía siguiéndolo “Sabes que no fue tu culpa… cómo ibas a saber lo que iba a pasar…” Miguel apretó sus manos contra el cartón.

 

“Si yo no hubiera—“. Se  detuvo y suspiró “Déjame pensarlo” dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, entrando al taller cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

Estando solo se sentó en una de las bancas que ya no se ocupaban y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. Sus ojos, que se habían negado a llorar desde la muerte de Tía Cass, daban rienda suelta a las lágrimas, lágrimas que había querido derramar esa noche cuando Hiro le había dicho que no le creía, cuando había salido por última vez del café con su bolso, su guitarra y su maleta llena de ropa y recuerdos.

 

La plaza del mariachi había sido donde su Papá y hermana Coco habían fallecido hace nueve años atrás en una noche como la sería ésta. Iba a ser su primera presentación en Santa Cecilia luego de sacar su primer Disco y dar una gira nacional. Había insistido para que toda la familia asistiera, ya que iba a tocar una canción dedicada a ellos. Cuando el día llegó, mamá había amanecido enferma y abuelita se había ofrecido a cuidarla. Papá y Coco asistieron. Cientos de personas asistieron a la plaza del Mariachi.  Una fuga de gas, un cigarrillo encendido, una veintena de personas heridas y a lo menos cinco fallecidos. Entre ellos papá y Coco.

 

No... No podía volver a tocar ahí.

 

“¿Miguel?” Escuchó a mamá al otro lado de la puerta. Se limpió los ojos, calmó su respiración y se levantó de la banca.  “¿Miguel?” abrió la puerta, el hizo que arreglaba las tantas cajas que se acumulaban en el taller. “¿Estás bien?”

 

“Sí, salgo en un momento” Mamá lo observó detenidamente antes de abrazarlo con fuerzas.

 

“Está bien, hijo, está bien…” Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados “Por qué no me cuentas qué te tiene así” se sentó en la banca que anteriormente había ocupado el otro. Se sentó a su lado. Con un suspiro apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su mamá.

 

“Todo partió cuando Tía Cass falleció…”

 

Oh, sí. Ella recordaba la muerte de la que había sido una madre para Hiro. Ella misma había lamentado su muerte y dado sus condolencias al muchacho. Había sido una gran mujer y había criado a un gran hombre, hombre que le había devuelto a su Miguel. Ni el mejor terapeuta de la zona había logrado que volviera a sonreír, pero él – aquel chico de herencia japonesa de aspecto parco, pero de gran corazón si uno lo llegaba a conocer – lo había logrado. Cuando recién Miguel le había contado, ella los había rechazado por completo, diciendo cosas que se arrepentiría toda una vida. A su hijo le había faltado tiempo para regresarse a San Fransokyo, pocas semanas después había recibido una llamada de Tía Cass dándole una lección madre y exigiendo una disculpa hacia Miguel – Le había costado veinte llamados telefónicos y unos cuantos mensajes en el buzón de voz para que el moreno le contestara -. Fue en un viaje junto a su sobrina que había conocido al japonés y a su tía, días después evidenció con sus propios ojos lo feliz que hacía a su hijo.

 

“Después de eso… no hablamos más, mamá, meses sin hablarme… Intenté de todo, disculparme de todas las maneras posibles, aunque no sé, _no sé_ , en qué fallé…” Miguel se limpió una lágrima que había osado salir “Así que cuando llegué a casa de la gira… - le mandé cientos de mensajes para saber si estaba bien! Pero no contestó ni uno -, le pregunté…”

_“¿Quieres que me vaya?”_ Le preguntó a Hiro cuando éste llegó a la casa, tarde por la noche. Su maleta al lado de la cama sin deshacer. Sin responderle pasó a su lado y se encerró en el baño _. “De acuerdo”_ susurró tragándose las lágrimas. Con tranquilidad echó todas sus pertenencias importantes en un bolso, teniendo la esperanza que algún momento el saliera para detenerlo. Pero no pasó y él se fue.

 

“Qué voy a hacer, mamá. No quiero que las cosas terminen así… pero ya intenté todo… y…”

 

“Miguel, ya lo dijiste, hijo. Tú ya hiciste todo lo que pudiste, ahora está en él si quiere arreglar las cosas…”

 

“Pero qué pasa si no hace nada, si no quiere arreglar nada… yo aún lo amo y me duele tanto…” Mamá lo abrazó con fuerza, sin poder decirle nada, sin poder hacer nada, sólo estar ahí para él.

 

.-.

 

Hiro se había quedado dormido en el sillón, lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas. Despertó de golpe cuando sintió que algo se había caído en la habitación principal. Al no escuchar más ruido decidió calmarse preparándose un té. Luego que el hervidor calentara el agua la vació en el tazón y con desgano la revolvió, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el primer sorbo sintió pisadas en su habitación

 

“¿Hay alguien ahí?” Preguntó con voz temblorosa, echó un vistazo a la maleta de Baymax, pero aún faltaba demasiado para que su batería estuviera completa. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que le entraran a robar. “¿Quién está ahí?” Preguntó de forma más segura. Pegó un salto cuando sintió un ladrido. Con paso seguro abrió la puerta de su pieza, cuando vio lo que estaba adentro no lo creyó “D-dante?” Por supuesto que lo reconocía, Miguel solía hablar de él más que de Santa Cecilia misma, además había una fotografía de su familia junto al perro en la mesa de centr—, Oh, verdad. Ya no estaba ahí.

 

El animal saltaba de un lado a otro ladrando alegre. Pero era imposible que estuviera ahí, Dante había fallecido en el accidente en la plaza.

 

“Cómo… qué, qué estás haciendo?” preguntó al perro cuando comenzó a olfatear el piso. Se metió debajo de la cama y escuchó cómo removía las cosas que se encontraban ahí, preocupado se hincó al lado y levantó la tapa que caía al piso. Su nariz chocó contra la del can cuando este sacó la cabeza, en su hocico sobresalía un pétalo naranjo. “Qué es esto?” Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con él, sintió un tirón en su estómago y la sensación de caída libre.

 

Cuando su espalda chocó contra el suelo, no fue la acolchada alfombra que cubría el suelo de su habitación, sino fría y dura piedra.

 

“¿Hiro?” Abrió los ojos ante la voz y lo único que atinó a hacer fue gritar.

 

.-.

 

“Tía Rosa quiere que cante en la plaza” dijo a mamá cuando abrió la puerta del taller. Con un suspiro la cerró.

 

“Miguel, han pasado nueve años ya…”

 

“Lo sé, pero… No creo estar listo” comenzó a jugar con sus manos para no mirar a su madre “Yo, yo no sé… toda esa gente…”

 

“Tienes que entender que no fue tu culpa, Miguel” dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo. “Los accidentes pasan”

 

“Pero si yo no hubiese insistido, quizás papá y Coco estarían aquí ahora….”

 

“Quizás no. No sabemos lo que hubiera pasado” Tomó la mano de su hijo entre las suyas “Miguel, cuando me enteré de la muerte de tu papá y Coco” carraspeó un poco “fue lo más doloroso que he tenido que soportar. Pero mi miedo más grande” dijo mirándolo a los ojos “Lo que me más temor me dio, fue ver cómo la vida se iba de tus ojos, mijo. Sin importar lo que hiciéramos, te estábamos perdiendo” se quedaron en silencio “hasta que Victoria y Jaime te convencieron de tomar una guitarra de nuevo, aún no sé cómo lo hicieron. Parecía que la vida te había vuelto al cuerpo… ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas lo mucho que a Coco le gustaba escucharte cantar?”

 

“Siempre pedía que le cantara antes de dormir” sonrió “‘Otra, Migue! Otra!’”

 

“Sabes que ellos te escuchan cada vez que cantas… Y esta noche, _en especial esta noche_ , ellos estarán ahí para escucharte. Es hora que te perdones, Miguel, porque yo creo que ellos jamás te han culpado…”

 

“Gracias, Mamá”

 

.-.

 

Ha-habían esqueletos frente a él, esqueletos que le estaban mirando, que le estaban hablando. Se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra una pared.

 

“Cuidado, chamaco, no te vayas a lastimar” Dijo uno de ellos con un sombrero en la cabeza.

 

“E-están… están…” su respiración estaba agitada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

 

“Coco, llama a tu mamá, ¿quieres?” Le dijo al esqueleto de una anciana que se encontraba a su lado.

 

“¿Dónde estoy? Y Cómo llegué aquí” Dijo más repuesto, al ver que sólo quedaba un esqueleto.

 

“Puedes entenderme?” Preguntó el esqueleto

 

“Por supuesto que puedo entenderte!” En ese momento entró a la habitación un esqueleto de una mujer con un vestido.

 

“Qué es lo que pa—Ay! Está vivo!” Exclamó retrocediendo un par de pasos, hasta que se fijó más en él “Espera un momento, acaso no es el chiquillo que pervirtió a Miguel” le preguntó al otro.

 

“Yo no pervertí a nadie!” Dijo Hiro poniéndose de pie. “Cómo… cómo—“

 

“Imelda” reprochó el otro. “Somos la familia de Miguel, te reconocí por la vez que fuimos a verlo a su casa”

 

“¿A su casa? Pero, están muertos!” se arrastró hasta el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos... Hector e Imelda se miraron sin saber qué hacer. “Miguel está acá? Algo le pasó?” preguntó levanto la cabeza y angustiado

 

“No, Miguel no está acá. Está junto a su mamá” Dijo ¿Imelda? “Por qué? Discutieron?” Hiro no respondió “Si terminaron aún mejor. Miguel era mucho para ti”

 

“Imelda…” Hector se sentó al lado del asiático.

 

“La pura verdad”

 

“Sabes cómo llegaste acá?”

 

“Dante… Dante apareció en la pieza con un pétalo y… él me trajo hasta acá” buscó a su alrededor y encontró en pétalo que el perro había tenido en el hocico. “Esto me trajo hasta acá”

 

“Bien, ya sabemos cómo llevarte a casa entonces” Hiro miró esperanzado a la mujer.

 

“No tendrás familia por estos lugares o sí?” Hector le preguntó, el japonés sintió cómo su corazón se estrechaba al pensar en Tía Cass y… Tadashi.

 

“Que tiene que ver con todo esto con llevarme al mundo de los vivos” aún se le hacía extraño si quiera pensar que estaba en el _más allá_.

 

“Miguel, nunca te contó?” Oh, _oh_ … claro que le había contado, pero él…

 

“Qué le va a contar, Hector, dime quién le creería” Imelda tomó el pétalo entre sus dedos de hueso y se lo pasó. “Sólo debemos encontrar a tu familia y que ellos te bendigan, así de simple”

 

“Crees que funcionará? No es como la última vez. Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a un oficial”

 

“Podemos preguntarle, pero si es como yo digo, quiero que me cantes todas las noches” Hector sonrió y se acercó a ella.

 

“Por supuesto, Imelda”

 

Cuando salieron de la estación de policía, Imelda estaba muy contenta. Aprovecharon la visita y preguntaron dónde se podía encontrar la familia de Hiro, ellos simplemente hincaron sus hombros y dijeron que no era su distrito. “Bueno, tendremos que preguntar” había dicho Hector a lo que Imelda le contestó que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, pues ya había empezado a anochecer en Santa Cecilia.

 

“Hay una puerta de salida por cada cementerio, ¿puedes creerlo?” le había dicho Tía rosita cuando se encontraron con el resto de la familia. A Hiro casi se le detiene el corazón al ver a una niña de unos seis años saltar encima de Hector gritando “Papa Hector!” y a un hombre más atrás, quien paró en seco al verlo.

 

“Coco ven, no molestes a Papá Hector” el mayor respondió mientras arrullaba a la niña que no era molestia. El papá de Miguel en ningún momento hizo alusión a él, el resto de la familia se miró preocupada.

 

“Hamada?” Preguntó una de las agentes de la puerta. “Los Hamada no son de acá, eso es en…” revisó su pantalla.

 

“San Fransokyo” Respondió Hiro.

 

“Ah, correcto. Están muy lejos de ahí…” siguió tecleando “Deben cruzar al menos nueve distritos para llegar hasta allá, unos dos días de viaje y deben tener sus papeles al día. Ya saben…” agregó susurrando “ _Culturas Distintas_ …”

 

“No hay nada que podamos hacer?” Preguntó Hector “No hay transporte que lo lleve? El muchacho tiene su familia allá y debe presentarse antes que amanezca”

 

“Hay algo” siguió revisando su pantalla “existe transporte, pero sólo hasta la mitad, luego deberán ir caminando y sólo uno de ustedes puede acompañar al vivo, sin ofender” Hiro asintió.

 

“Yo iré” Dijo Hector, ofreciéndose de inmediato.

 

“De acuerdo” comenzó a teclear inmediatamente “Esto sería más fácil si estuvieran unidos de forma definitiva, pero ya saben… tiempos modernos.”

 

“Unión definitiva” Preguntó el vivo, la agente sonrió.

 

“Sí, alguna forma de matrimonio” Mientras Hiro sentía todo su rostro acalorarse, toda la familia de Miguel se reía, menos uno.  “No saben lo mucho que agiliza el hecho que los vivos hagan sus propios tramites. Listo!” extendió dos papeles “Un pase para Hector Rivera y otro para Hiro Hamada, no lo pierdan o sino no podrán cruzar”

 

En la entrada se despidieron todos, el resto de la familia se iba a visitar a los que estaban vivos, mientras Hector y Hiro se quedaban atrás.

 

“Cuidarás de él, verdad?” Había preguntado la hermanita de Miguel “Está muy triste en estas fechas, por favor dile lo mucho que lo amo”

 

“Claro que sí” había respondido él abrazándola con fuerza.

 

“Me gustas para él, lo haces sonreír” le había susurrado la pequeña  a su oído.

 

“Ven, Coco, no hay tiempo que perder” Hector negó con la cabeza al ver que el papá de Miguel ni siquiera se despedía.

 

“Ya cambiará de opinión” Dijo Imelda antes de abrazarlo “Me gustan tus ideas, eres una buena adición para la familia y ya sabes… el negocio familiar” Hiro sonrió cuando ella le apuntó sus zapatos. “No te pierdas” le dijo a Hector.

 

“Jamás” respondió antes de besarla.

 

“Antes que me vaya” Imelda silbó con todas sus fuerzas y una gata gigante con alas apareció en el cielo. “Llévala contigo, así lo que queda de viaje podrán volarlo. Ahora váyanse, el tiempo apremia”

 

Caminaron hasta donde debían tomar el transporte con el Alabrique siguiéndolos de cerca.

 

“Estás muy callado” Le dijo Hector una vez estuvieron a bordo.

 

“Yo… nunca le creí… A Miguel, cuando me contó de todo esto, creí que era una historia más… Como las que canta, pero nunca pensé que eran verdad… Y ahora, ahora puede que nunca más lo vuelva a ver” respondió mirando sus dedos huesudos.

 

“No digas eso, siempre hay tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Fue esa la razón de su pelea?” Hiro lo miró.

 

“Una de ellas.”

 

“Recuerdo que con Imelda solíamos discutir por muchas cosas, pero al final siempre terminábamos resolviéndolo, hasta que yo me fui y no pude volver con ellas…”

 

“Jamás me falló, siempre estuvo ahí para mí y yo me di cuenta muy tarde de todo eso.  Yo no le di más opción que irse, cuando me preguntó simplemente callé. Creo que ese ha sido la peor decisión de mi vida…” Hector estaba mirándolo seriamente.

 

“Cuando vuelvas, díselo, ese muchacho se culpa ya por demasiadas cosas. Yo sé que ustedes se quieren y podrán solucionarlo.” Le puso su mano en la espalda al menor. “Aún toca mis canciones en sus conciertos?”

 

“Dice que son su cábala de buena suerte, que debe tocar a lo menos una para que le vaya bien” Hector sonrió un poco avergonzado “Ha estado trabajando en algunas nuevas, pero no me dejó escucharlas, estaba muy animado!”

 

Hector y Hiro siguieron conversando sobre Miguel y su música. El mayor le contaba anécdotas sobres las primeras canciones que su nieto había escrito en la privacidad de su habitación y que nunca habían visto la luz. Al llegar al final del trayecto en su transporte, el escenario que los rodeaba era bastante distinto, las casas tenían otro aspecto y los muertos se le quedaban mirando. Para cuando mostraron sus pases las manos, brazos y torso de Hiro ya eran completamente huesos.

 

Se montaron en su alabrique y volaron a toda velocidad hacia dónde le habían indicado. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el cuerpo huesudo de Hector volvía a tener su aspecto de vivo, pero transparente, como los cuentos de fantasmas…

 

Cuando llegaron a San fransokyo, faltaban dos horas para el amanecer.

 

“Estás seguro que es por acá, chamaco, para mí son todas las casas igual—“ Chocó contra la espalda del vivo “Chamaco?” Hiro se encontraba mirando a un gato.

 

“Mochi?” el gato se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz del vivo, los observó unos segundos y después corrió hacia ellos “Mochi!” Dijo sonriendo, el animal se le tiró encima cayendo en sus brazos.

 

De la casa donde estaba paseando el animal salieron cuatro personas. Las primeras dos Hiro no logró reconocerlas de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

 

“Papá… mamá?” Caminó dos pasos hasta ellos pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a las otras dos personas salir. “Tía Cass, Tadashi…” corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

 

“Hiro…” susurró el mayor apretándolo con fuerzas “Qué haces acá… acaso…”

 

“No, no” se separó de ellos “Hector ven…”

 

“Hector?” Preguntó Tía Cass. Se acercó con cautela “Tiene un aire parecido… ¡Miguel! Está él acá? No! Qué le pasó?” Miró preocupada a su sobrino.

 

“No, tía Cass” sonrió y sin más la volvió a abrazar. Oh cómo la había extrañado. “Hector es familia de Miguel…”Entre los dos explicaron a los otros qué es lo que estaba sucediendo

 

 “¡Ay, Hiro! Te dejo solo cuatro meses y pasa esto!”

 

“Tía Cass, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado” La abrazó con fuerza mientras decía esto, la mujer le acarició el cabello.

 

“Hiro, todo estará bien” Añadió Tadashi mientras los abrazaba a los dos. Hector estaba a su lado, más atrás los padres del japonés.

 

“Hiro, tienes que creer más en ti, también en Miguel… son perfecto el uno para el otro” lo último lo dijo apretando las mejillas del menor haciendo reír al resto. “Estás listo?” Preguntó sosteniendo un pétalo entre sus dedos.

 

“Espera” Caminó hasta donde estaban sus padres quienes se sorprendieron. “Yo quisiera tener más tiempo para poder conocerlos, pero…” sintió las manos de sus madre rodearlo.

 

“Está bien, hijo. Ya tendremos tiempo más adelante…”

 

“Recuerda que siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, Hiro…” Sonrió a los dos antes de mirar a Tadashi. Tadashi quién tenía el mismo aspecto que ese día del incendio, Tadashi quien no había logrado a envejecer hasta su edad. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al darse que cuenta que él mismo era más viejo que su hermano mayor.

 

“El próximo año iremos a verte” le había susurrado a su oído.

 

“Hiro, es tiempo” le dijo Hector, quien había estado conversando con Tía Cass. “Siempre podemos estar en contacto durante el año” le dijo a Tía Cass quien estaba feliz de poder conocer a la familia de Miguel.

 

“Es casado, Tía Cass” Hector lo miraba sorprendido.

 

“Qué te has creído tu…”le dijo revolviéndole el cabello. “Bien, Hiro.” Sostuvo el pétalo frente a su rostro. “Te doy mi bendición para que regreses”

 

“Cuídate, chamaco y cuida de Miguel”

 

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de tomar el pétalo.

 

Despertó con el sol colándose entre las cortinas de su habitación.

 

“BAYMAX!”

 

.-.

 

Miguel estaba nervioso, ya había dado su veredicto con respecto al show de talentos del cual le habían hecho juez. En pocos segundos tendría que subir al escenario y tocar. No pudo evitar recordar esa fatídica noche, años atrás.

 

“Está bien…” susurraba mientras se paseaba. La gente que organizaba el show le sonría con simpatía, increíble que alguien como él aún se pusiera nervioso antes de presentarse.

 

Cuando dijeron su nombre, respiró hondo y con las piernas temblando subió a presentarse. Desde abajo la gente le miraba expectante. Entre el público vio a su madre observándolo. Lentamente se puso a cantar, por supuesto la primera era la favorita de muchos, la que Papá Hector le cantaba a Coco y que él le susurraba a Hiro las noches antes de irse de gira, esas noches donde estaban los dos desnudos disfrutando del contacto con el otro, disfrutando de la intimidad propia de esas noches antes de separarse.

 

Mientras tocaba una de sus nuevas canciones para el disfrute de los más jóvenes, creyó ver un aura dorada entre el púbico, pero era imposible, hacía muchos años que no los podía ver. Sintió la risa de un niño, pero nadie en su público estaba riendo, todos coreaban sus canciones. Vio que un pétalo naranjo hacía contacto con su micrófono, de pronto, una explosión de colores, a su alrededor cientos de personas extras disfrutaban de su música rodeados de un aura dorada. Se detuvo a mitad de canción y todos se vieron extrañados. Así que nuevamente era el único que podía verlos. De pronto, al fondo de todas las personas, creyó ver a Tía Rosita. Sí, ahí estaba y a su lado Mamá Imelda y Coco, más atrás… Papá y su hermanita. 

 

“Coco…” susurró al verla y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 

“Miguel, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó su madre que había llegado a primera fila, él asintió.

 

“Migue!!! Migue!!!” Gritó la pequeña desde el fondo “Toca Migue!!!”

 

Y él sonrió, a pesar de la pena profunda que sentía en ese momento, no importaba el estado que él estuviera, era imposible que le negara nada a la pequeña, a su hermanita, a su Coco.

 

“La siguiente canción…” se le quebró la voz… “La siguiente canción era... es la favorita de mi hermanita… espero que la disfruten” Con timidez tocó los primeros acordes de la guitarra…

 

Cuando los últimos acordes sonaron de su guitarra la gente le aplaudió con fuerza y él se despidió, con torpeza perdió a su madre entre el público para poder ir donde Mamá Imelda.

 

“Miguel!” Le gritaron cuando lo vieron, él se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Abrazó con fuerza su Mamá Coco y Mamá Imelda.

 

“Miguel, escucha, algo ha pasado con Hir—Me estás escuchando?” Por supuesto que no, cuando frente a él se encontraba su Padre y su hermana. Oh, cuántos años había esperado para este momento?

 

“Papá…” fue a abrazarlo pero su padre retrocedió unos pasos, algo dentro de Miguel se rompió. “¿Papá?” Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos. “Y-yo lo siento… j-jamás quise que pasara lo que pasó” comenzó a decir entre lágrimas “E-entiendo que estés enojado por lo que pasó, quizás si yo no hubiera insistido tanto…”

 

“Ay, Miguel” Dijo Imelda de rodillas a su lado, una de sus manos sobre su espalda “No está enojado por eso…” miró con el ceño fruncido al mayor.

 

Miguel sintió dos pequeños brazos rodearlos.

 

“Miguel…” Dijo la pequeña Coco abrazándolo con fuerza, él se lo devolvió con más fuerza. Se estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos mientras el mayor lloraba entre los brazos de su hermana “Con papá jamás hemos estados enojados contigo por lo que sucedió, sé que ahora está siendo un tanto harto irracional. Pero tienes que saber que nunca te hemos culpado…” se quedaron abrazados unos momentos.

 

“Miguel, sé que estás agobiado, pero debemos hablar, Hiro…”

 

“Qué pasa con Hiro?” preguntó poniéndose de pie y secando sus lágrimas, entre sus brazos aún se encontraba coco. “¿Algo le pasó? Acaso él…”

 

“No, nada de eso, escucha” y entre todos le contaron lo que pudieron.

 

“Entonces ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?”

 

“Hector ya se está encargando de eso. Pero, Miguel, cuando él se ponga en contacto contigo, por favor escúchalo” Imelda le aconsejó “Está arrepentido por todo lo que hizo, o lo que no hizo”

 

“Bueno, ahora tendrá que creerme” los otros simplemente le sonrieron.

 

“Hacen una muy bonita pareja!” dijo Tía Rosita con tono soñador, todos asintieron excepto uno.

 

“Además, cuenta con la bendición de todos!” Dijo la pequeña Coco, entre sus brazos.

 

“No de todos” Dijo finalmente su Papá. Los otros se quejaron al unísono.

 

“C-cómo?” Preguntó Miguel, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

 

“Eso. Puedes tener la bendición de todos, pero menos la mía. Yo no estoy de acuerdo que tengas… una relación con ese chiquillo”

 

“¿Es por eso que no has querido abrazarme?” Preguntó Miguel un poco alterado “Y qué es lo que te molesta ¿que sea Hiro, que sea japonés, que no sea mexicano o quizás que es un hombre?” Avanzó con decisión hacia él, pero no recibió respuesta. “Todos estos años, me he sentido culpable de lo que le pasó a ustedes, que por mi culpa…” Coco lo abrazó  “y cuando por fin puedo verlos, me niegas un abrazo porque no te gusta con quién estoy saliendo!?”

 

“Y por qué él? Por qué no otra persona, Miguel. Él no te valora”

 

“Porque lo amo y esa debería ser respuesta suficiente para ti! Estoy cansado de tener que explicárselos” Agregó dejando en el suelo a su hermana, a su espalda Imelda sonreía orgullosa. “Él me hace feliz, qué es tan difícil de entender?”

 

“Pero él te dejó! No creas que no lo sabemos! Es tiempo que superes tus caprichos”

 

“NO ES UN CAPRICHO. Sí, él me dejó ir, pero eso no significa que yo deje de quererlo de la noche  a la mañana. Si las cosas se arreglan bien y si no, bien también” No, no estaba bien, pero él ya había dado por perdida su relación con el genio y lo que le habían contado le daba un pequeño rayo de esperanza. “No necesito que lo entiendas, papá. Necesito que me apoyes. Sé que es difícil, después que por mi culpa...”

 

“Miguel, hijo, jamás te culparía por lo que pasó” ahora fue su turno de acercarse al cantante “Fue un accidente y necesito que lo entiendas” Miguel bufó.

 

“El día que no me culpe por lo que le pasó será el día que tú me aceptes como soy…” dijo en son de burla, dejando muy claro que ese día jamás llegaría.

 

“Entonces, mijo… tienes mi bendición” todos se sorprendieron “Si eso hace falta para que ya no te culpes más, la tienes… Este es un cambio que no puedo hacer de un rato para otro, pero prometo que lo intentaré, pero tú también tienes que intentarlo… ¿está bien?” Esta vez fue su padre quien inició el abrazó, Miguel tardó unos segundos en responder.

 

En familia se retiraron hasta su hogar, donde estaban todos esperando por él. Sonrió y se acercó a su mamá y le contó que desde ese día intentaría no culparse. Cenaron y celebraron todos juntos, nadie se dio cuenta que de repente Miguel sonreía a la nada.

 

Para cuando ya empezaba a aclarar sólo estaba Miguel despierto, rodeado de sus antepasados.

 

“No vea a Hector, crees que hayan llegado a tiempo?” preguntó nervioso mirando la puerta de entrada.

 

“Confía más en mi Hector, Miguel, si no ha vuelto es porque deben estar ocupados, pero no te preocupes. Para cuando salga el primer rayo de sol, todo estará solucionado.” Imelda se puso de pie. “Es tiempo que nosotros volvamos” El resto de la familia la siguió, él los abrazó a todos, con unos segundos extras con su papá y su hermana.

 

“Nos vemos el otro año” le dijo la pequeña antes de cruzar.

 

Cuando el primer rayo de sol alumbró el cielo, buscó su teléfono por todos lados y comenzó a marcar una y otra vez a Hiro, pero no contesto.

 

.-.

 

“Mierda” mierdamierdamierdamierda… pensaba Hiro al ver la _Batería Baja_ de Baymax. Había viajado ya no sé cuántas horas, en el momento que despertó se puso su traje, preparó al encantador robot para el viaje y no había perdido tiempo en nada más. Como fuera, debía llegar hasta Santa Cecilia. Pero ahora marcaba batería baja y aún faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a su destino. “Mierda” seguía pensando mientras poco a poco comenzaba su descenso, no quería que lo pillara a mitad del cielo.

 

Cuando vio las casas a lo lejos soltó un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero el alivio le duró poco al sentir que los motores del robot dejaban de funcionar. Con un grito desgarrador intentó seguir planeando para aterrizar lo mejor que posible.

 

Miguel sintió cómo su cuerpo se congelaba al escuchar el grito. Por supuesto que él lo había reconocido y salió corriendo hacia la plaza. Desde ahí pudo ver cómo el robot se acercaba a gran velocidad, perdiendo altura con rapidez y sin posibilidades de frenar a no ser que chocara con algo. Rápidamente trató de ver cuál era la mejor situación y recordó que unas cuadras más lejos había una tienda de flores con acceso al techo desde donde podría alcanzar a Hiro si este se lanzaba a tiempo.

 

Hiro lo vio desde lejos, de pie en uno de los techos de las tiendas, algo intentaba decirle, qué era? ¿Por Dios, cómo quería que le entendiera y seguir controlando el robot?

 

“…ANZATE!!” ¿Cómo? “LANZATE!” Ohdios… “…NFIA EN MI” bueno, este era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para demostrar que Sí, el confiaba en Miguel.  Sin dudarlo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó y dejó que Baymax aterrizara un par de techos más lejos con una _pequeña_ cantidad de daños.

 

Miguel lo recibió en sus brazos y  cayó de espalda para rodar por el techo y caer directo a un contenedor de guano.

 

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Miguel mientras se reponía de la caída y comenzaba a inspeccionar al otro mientras lo ayudaba a salir del contenedor. “No te has hecho daño?” La gente se acumulaba a su alrededor. Hiro no pudo más y se sacó el casco para luego dejar salir una carcajada. “Qué es tan gracioso Hiro, casi te matas! Eso es lo que quieres! Cómo eres ta—“ se detuvo abruptamente al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, sólo duró unos segundos. Las personas que los rodeaban exclamaron sorprendidos.

 

“Oh… cómo te eché de menos” fue todo lo que dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente. Miguel lo abrazó para acercarlo hacia sí y tener mejor acceso a él. “La gente está mirando” cuando por fin se separaron.

 

“Supongo que debemos hablar” Dijo Miguel antes de besarlo de nuevo, Hiro asintió.

 

“Debo recuperar a Baymax” dijo sobre sus labios

 

“Ajá” después de unos segundos, Hiro sonrió “Hueles a guano” separándose

 

“Culpa de quién es?” Ambos rieron.

 

La gente se miraba entre ellos confundidos.

 

Bueno, pensaron ambos, no había mejor forma de que su relación saliera a la luz…

 

.-.

 

Habían pasado dos años desde ese día, dos años… bueno un año y trescientos sesenta y cuatro días para ser exacto. Hiro y Miguel sonreían y cantaban mientras arreglaban su altar para el día de muertos, ahora ambas familias estaban representadas.

 

Fotografías y videos de ese momento no habían tardado en llegar a las manos de revistas, periódicos y portales de internet que insistían en tener la primera declaración de ellos. Miguel le pidió a su agente que hiciera una rueda de prensa – para que por favor los dejaran tranquilos – y simplemente declaró en español y luego en inglés, con Hiro a su lado “Nos amamos, hemos estado juntos por cinco años y esperamos estar juntos muchos más. Por favor acéptennos y si no pueden, respétennos. Gracias” Hiro había dicho algo similar en japonés y ambos se habían retirado. El japonés simplemente sonreía cuando recordaba las palabras del mexicano – “Estoy cansado de andar explicando mi vida amorosa…” -.  

 

Ese día, ambos habían conversado largo y tendido con respecto a su relación y cómo ellos se habían comportado durante ella. Al final, ambos habían dejado en claro que se habían comportado como idiotas en algún momento y que aún se amaban como los dos más grandes idiotas de todos – pero Hiro insistía que él había sido el idiota más grande durante los últimos meses -.

 

Durante los siguientes meses un pensamiento había estado rondando la mente del mayor. Así que, un día, convocó a una reunión en la empresa con sus amigos.

 

“Quiero que Miguel se case conmigo… alguna sugerencia?”  Claramente, esa declaración había conllevado a gritos y celebración por parte de ellos.

 

Por supuesto, Hiro tenía planeada toda una velada romántica, pero no había llegado ni siquiera cerca de que se realizase, no se aguantó. Una tarde, luego que ambos cenaran, estaban tranquilos viendo una película, cuando simplemente se le salió. Miguel se separó de él y echó al aire unas cuantas profanidades antes de reírse histéricamente.

 

“Yo estaba planeando preguntarte lo mismo”

 

La ceremonia se realizó en Santa Cecilia, todos los amigos y familia presente.

 

Y mientras Miguel y Hiro observaban las fotografías había una que ellos apreciaban de sobremanera.

 

Había estado _toda_ la familia presente.

 

-. FIN .-

 

Yo juré que tenía esto listo desde enero, abro el archivo para revisarlo una última vez y qué me encuentro? Estaba incompleto… uhhh… bueno, es lo que hay.

 

No soy  de México, no celebro el día de muertos, así que si hay algún detalle erróneo al respecto, es mi culpa.

 

Espero les haya gustado!!

 

Mito.

 

 


End file.
